Fruit of The Poisonous Tree
by UglyBigTruthers
Summary: *SPALEB* Ever since they unexpectedly ran into each other in Madrid, Spencer and Caleb have concealed their undying attraction to one another. Their dilemma is that they are both the ex lover of the other's close friend. Feeling conflicted, but nonetheless completely enraptured in each other's presence, they contemplate whether or not it is the right decision to cross the line.
1. Temptation

"Hey." After a distressing day that caused her psyche to regress back to her high school years when anxiety and post-traumatic kept her up at night, Spencer found some relief in seeing Caleb sitting on her living room sofa.

Startled by her entrance, Caleb quickly grabbed the first book he saw to give off the appearance that he had been sitting there casually and not just waiting for Spencer to return.

"Hey," said back at her.

Spencer wrinkled her nose at his disposition. "Were you waiting up for me?" She asked curiously.

"No," he lied, "I was just reading the … _Gardner's Desk Manual_." He blushed at how obvious it was that he had waited up all night just see her face once more before he went off to bed. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just, uh. I met up with Hanna and Emily."

She felt her throat tense for a moment. Spencer had grown accustomed to lying to the people that she cared about when it came to such serious personal matters. Then she remembered this was Caleb she was speaking with. He knew her and all she had gone through with being tortured by A, being constantly put in the most compromising and oftentimes life-threatening situations. He had been a friend to her and she felt comfortable opening up to him.

"When you first heard that Charlotte was killed, where did your mind go?" She asked bluntly.

"You mean as in, like, who did it?"

She nodded and took a seat beside him on the sofa. "I don't know. I think Sara Harvey was pretty high on that list. Why?" He asked out of genuine concern.

"I don't think that she did it, but I do think that she remembers more than she's letting on."

Caleb frowned, "I'm not following."

"Hanna really didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About what happened the night of prom, we went to Radley to meet Ali on the roof to try to stop—"

"Yeah, I know all that. Even the cops know—"

"Yeah, but something happened before that that nobody knows about."

She revealed to him how she, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were all frantic as they had just learned the story behind CeCe being responsible for many years of their suffering under the hand of the formerly anonymous, "A." Ali beckoned for the girls to rush to the roof where Charlotte was threatening to commit suicide. Sara Harvey was also there that night and it was she who had played a vital role in assisting their stalker, Charlotte in A-related festivities. She had the audacity to try to follow behind them. However Emily, who felt betrayed by Sara, punched her in the face causing her to fall to the floor. To regain her balance, Sara reached for a nearby stool to pull herself up. But it was not a stool her hand landed on, instead it was an explosive that struck her with electric currents. Sara laid there wounded and unconscious and rather than helping her or calling for an ambulance, Spencer and her friends ignored the incident and when on about their way. They retreated to the roof to meet Charlotte and left the defenseless girl there to suffer.

An air of solemnness filled the room as Spencer reflected on the wretchedness of her indiscretions that night. She felt that it spoke volumes to the depravity of her character that she would turn a blind eye to a young woman in pain.

Caleb finally broke the silence between them. "You were given an impossible choice," he reassured her.

"Yeah I know that's – that's what I always try to tell myself, but what if that's not true?" She stared blankly ahead feeling everything and then nothing. Feeling remorse and apathy all at the same time. "What if all of those years of being stalked and tortured, what if that hardened me? Like maybe it happened so slowly that I didn't even know that it was happening." Tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, listen to me." Caleb kneeled down in front of her and with such conviction he said, "You are a good person."

Spencer could not help but to allow the tears to come rushing in. She had not felt like a good person in so long. All she felt was anger and guilt, disgust with the person she had become.

"Yes, you are. You are a _good_ person. You wear your heart on your sleeve." He assured her. "It just happens to be the sleeve of a flat jacket."

She smirked at the joke. Just being able to see her smile in that moment, and being the reason for that smile, lit up Caleb's entire face.

A few moments passed. In a dimly lit room, the unspoken spark between them burned subtly. There they sat, two friends with a bizarre history and an undeniable connection, sharing their greatest hopes as well as their fears over a couple of bottles of wine to ease the tension. The conversation came 360 degrees back to where it started.

Spencer said, "Thank you for not judging me."

Caleb smiled back at her. "I just wish you didn't judge yourself."

Spencer's eyes fell. Caleb was always so kind to her. He always knew what to say, how to comfort her. It made her shy to look at him. She couldn't _be_ around him without feeling— She hesitated before speaking, carefully considering her words before they exited her lips. Her resolution was simple, "There's something else I've been judging myself for." She looked docile, a bit nervous. She was utterly terrified by the line she would allow herself to cross. Caleb looked back at her longingly. Spencer did not even have to speak. He already knew. And he already knew because he felt the same way. These feelings had been mounting ever since they met again in Madrid. Caleb searched her eyes with his as he dared to make the first move. He grabbed Spencer's hand gently, a show of the friendly bond that they shared. He really did care about her. He stole another intimate glance at her – a glance of guilt but of complete desire. He had been waiting for so long, suppressing his feelings and every day she did the same, in willful denial they remained just friends. Caleb clasped his fingers down on hers signaling the shift from a platonic embrace to a romantic one. He did this slowly, hesitantly. After all, he was as afraid of what the future may hold.

Spencer's heart sank to her stomach. She longed for him too. Her eyes looked like diamonds against the dim lighting. He released his hand from hers and caressed her palm. Slowly. Tenderly. He swept a piece of hair from Spencer's very fair face, gliding his hand across her cheek. And in unison, their lips collided. With such gratification, he tasted her sweet lip-gloss and it felt so natural like everything he had hoped for but better because it was real. He was enraptured by her grace, breathless in her presence. He wanted to be—Caleb pulled himself away very subtly. He studied Spencer's facial expression be sure that she returned his affections. And then, biting down on his lower lip and seeing as how her brown eyes beckoned at him for more, he laid her down on the sofa to ravish her. Assaulting her neck with passionate kisses; he licked and suckled on her earlobe depositing cool breaths as he did so to create a stimulating sensation.

Spencer's hand traveled up and down the expanse of his body, finding a resting spot on his firm bottom. She kicked off her heels and wrapped her legs around him. And she groaned as he felt his way up her floral dress. It wasn't until he pulled himself off of her for a moment, to remove his t-shirt, that Spencer grew conscious of where they were: her family's living room. Her mother would be home from a campaigning event at any moment.

Before Caleb could fall back on top of her, Spencer stopped him. "We shouldn't—" She said finally. She hardly sounded stern though, she was too engrossed with his glistening abdomen.

"We _shouldn't,"_ He replied in a sexy whisper and then proceeded to insert his tongue into her mouth.

"Caleb," she reluctantly pulled away placing her hand on his chest through which she could feel his heart sprinting a marathon. "My mom is going to be back soon."

"So come stay with me in the barn," he urged her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

Spencer blushed. She understood his persistence. This thing between them it had long existed in unspoken attraction. They bantered and teased, flirted, burned for, hoped, never really saying a word to the other because words were never necessary. But they kept their feelings at bay because although high school had past 5 years ago and their former respective lovers had both moved on, Spencer and Caleb convinced themselves that exploring their feelings for one another would sting like betrayal. Hanna was Spencer's best friend. Caleb and Toby had also become close. Their union was akin to taking a bite from the forbidden fruit.

But without giving it any more thought, without thinking at all of anything, Spencer allowed him to take her by the hand, guiding her out of the house into the barn where he was staying.

#

Love is a burnin' thing,  
And it makes a fiery ring  
Bound by wild desire  
I fell into a ring of fire.

 **A/N: Disclaimer after the fact. The last blurb are song lyrics by Johnny Cash's song Ring of Fire. In episode 6x13, this song was covered by Lera Lynn in the scene where Spence and Caleb were about to get it on.**

 **I presume it is inevitable that I'll get some negative comments because (no offense intended) but I know the climate of the PLL community and most of the fans are tweens or teenage girls who are still licking the wounds of their beloved Spoby and Haleb ships, and I get it. Feel free to express your hate. We all have opinions! I happen to love Spencer and Caleb together. Their chemistry is insane even though I prefer Haleb (never Spoby though. They were cute in the beginning but they kind of died to me around season 3 or 4).**


	2. The Fall

**A/N: I'm keeping this pretty PG-13, but this chapter does contain some sexual situations. Just putting it out there, so if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, you can skip it by all means. I have used ellipses (…) to preface and conclude the sexual scenes. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Leave some reviews. ;P**

Caleb pried his eyes open and rolled over on the bed to find nothing more than a pile of messy sheets crumbled up beside him. He had hoped to be waking up with Spencer curled up next him, to feel the warmth of her body against his, to wrap his arms around her tiny waist as he frustratingly endured a face full of her long auburn hair. He'd expected that after the night they'd shared she was ready to move forward, the both of them…together. Instead, she'd left him with an unmade bed and a world of confusion.

Caleb sat at the corner of the bed massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. He felt conflicted, contemplative. His mind swiftly succumbed to the most histrionic conclusions: that he had misinterpreted the connection he felt between them, that Spencer regretted being with him last night and it was a colossal mistake. Their friendship would be irreparably damaged from having become intimate and having seen each other in the most vulnerable state. So of course she'd run off. She felt embarrassed. She was going to let him down easy. He prepared himself for the worst.

Interrupting his thoughts, Caleb heard the faint sound a voice singing over running water. His heart fell from a thousand feet to the floor. He shifted on his feet nervously and then proceeded to follow the sound of her voice, which was rasp and seductive, but unintentionally. Those cryptic lyrics beckoned at him as he stood outside of the bathroom from which she sang. The words ceased, but she continued to hum the melody. Caleb reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. The steam-filled room sent chills through his veins as he drew near the shower, stepping out of his clothing as he did, ever so quietly. Still she hummed, completely unware of his presence.

…

Caleb pulled back the shower curtain which startled her.

"What are you doing in here?" She jumped.

"I was feeling a little _dirty_. Thought I'd get cleaned up."

He bit down on his lip seductively as he stepped into the shower. Spencer allowed her eyes to travel down his naked body. She smiled sheepishly and then, abruptly pinned him against the wall smothering him with steamy kisses. Caleb ran his fingers through her soaking wet hair and then reached for a wash cloth. He turned her around so her back side was facing the front of his and the water was beating down on her chest. He spread raspberry-scented soap all around her and then washed her body clean, lingering a bit longer on some parts. Spencer did the same for him. She lathered the soap onto his glistening body and then washed it away. When she was finished, she planted a gentle kiss on his neck and one on his chest and further down.

Caleb tilted his head back in pleasure; he sighed a sigh of relief and then grabbed Spencer and flung her across his shoulder rushing back to the bed room where he laid her down. Without a moment's pause he entered her, grabbing her hand as he did and with several strokes of force he gave her unmerciful pleasure. Spencer being not one to surrender herself rolled them over to gain more control over her pleasure and his. She grinded against his body, bouncing up and down with rapid movements. Every sound she made, every pout, every moan, was pushing Caleb over the edge. He pulled out and placed his head in between her legs, and with a sturdy tongue, he dove in. Spencer's back arched in response to him. A euphoric sensation sent chills up her spine and when he finished kissing her lower lips, he entered her again. This time with slow passionate strokes until they both reached their brink. When the deed was done, Caleb grabbed a towel to clean the mess they made.

…

When it was all finished, he cozied up next to her in the bed. "Good morning," he said sheepishly.

Spencer blushed, "Good morning."

They laid together, with their faces turned towards one other. Caleb lightly caressed her shoulder. "I uh—When I woke up and you weren't beside me, I thought maybe you'd left." He trailed off.

"What? You thought I was gonna hit it and quit?" She teased him, "I'm not that type of girl, Caleb."

They both laughed. "I know you're not. You're perfect." He said shyly. Caleb found it odd that when was _"with"_ her, he felt bold, audacious, and masculine, but when he was with her, there was such a genuine innocence. Spencer searched his eyes for impurity, but found none.

"Do you think we're being reckless?" She asked guiltily.

"I think we're being happy. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Well me neither. And I mean, even in the mess I'm in being back in Rosewood, Charlotte murdered, me possibly being framed for the murder, the whole mess of things. And yet I'm with you and I'm happy." She said with relief.

Caleb's heart warmed at those words. "Then that's all that matters." He leaned in to kiss her, but Spencer declined. She suddenly became frantic.

"Oh my gosh, my mom's charity event is today, like 30 minutes ago!" She darted off to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Damn, I forgot about that," Caleb called out as he threw on the first pair of clean pants he could find.

Spencer hurriedly threw her hair into a neat updo and put on a little blush while Caleb fetched her outfit for her. They went on their way to the site where they would assist Habitat for Humanity in building a home for an indigent family- as good PR for Mrs. Hastings' campaign. Hand in hand, Spencer and Caleb approached the campaign manager to receive directions on what they were supposed to do.

"Over there, you can help with the painting." He directed them.

In the same direction was a familiar face that they had not anticipated on seeing. Spencer quickly dropped Caleb's hand at the sight of him.

"Toby! What—what are you doing here?" She sounded more caught off guard by his presence than excited to see him.

"Your mom invited me. I ran into her at The Brew," he explained. "The world stops spinning until that woman has had her coffee. She's even worse than you, Spence." He added jokingly.

"Ha, yeah. Funny." Spencer could hardly allow herself to laugh. She was feeling excruciatingly uncomfortable. She and Caleb had been together for all of 20 minutes. The last thing they needed was to be hit with any complications. She had told Hanna about her feelings for Caleb to acquire her approval before anything happened between them, but it never crossed her mind to inform her ex, Caleb's good friend, Toby about their brewing romance.

"Is the whole crew here?" Toby scanned the room for the others.

"Nope, just me." Caleb replied nonchalantly.

"I've seen you guys together everywhere. What you like _dating_ now?" He joked.

" _Dating_!? M—me and _Caleb_?" Spencer blurted out. "Now that—that is a knee slapper! Good one, Toby. Pfft. _Dating_. How ridiculous!" She let out an awkward laugh.

Toby narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't think much of how weird she was being.

"Real knee slapper," Caleb cut his eyes at her disappointedly.

"I'll grab you guys some paint and brushes," Toby offered.

When he turned his back towards him, Spencer pleaded with Caleb with her eyes, and by his expression, he showed he accepted her apology. He could tell that she was only nervous about the whole ordeal so he discreetly caressed her hand with his dumb for reassurance.

"Alright, who's ready to get _down and dirty_?" Toby handed them buckets of paint.


	3. F is for Friends

Caleb could not help but to steal envious glances over at Spencer and her ex-boyfriend, Toby. They looked so comfortable, like it was so natural for them to be together. Their dichotomous personalities were perfect compliments to one another. The way Toby's hand rested gently at the small of Spencer's back as he helped her up the ladder- Caleb was not ordinarily the jealous type. But in his defense he had just made love to this woman… _twice_ andless than hour ago and there she was falling into old habits with a former romance.

Caleb and Toby had become rather close, although not close enough for Caleb to abstain from pursing his friend's first love before requesting his blessing. The thought had not crossed Caleb's mind. He had been so consumed with what his former girlfriend would think because Hanna and Spencer had been very close friends for years. Hanna was engaged though and living her wildest dreams with a fancy British male model. Caleb was glad Hanna was engaged to be married. If she had not been things might have been even more uncomfortable. But that was their thing though, Spencer and Caleb made each other _uncomfortable_. They told each other unbearable truths. They challenged one another intellectually, emotionally, and physically. And sure he felt guilty about Toby and Hanna, but he deserved to be with someone who made him feel whole again.

Caleb eyed down Toby whose hand slid from Spencer mid-back to her lower back almost grazing her ass. He immediately spoke up.

"Hey Spence, could you help me get this corner area. My brush is too big."

"Yeah, sure," she slowly climbed down the ladder, Toby right behind her ensuring that she didn't fall.

Caleb cleared his throat uncomfortably. He latched arms with Spencer, leading her to the opposite side of the room.

"Caleb, this corner is already painted," Spencer stood still.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It appears to be." He stumbled over his words. "I just thought it could use another coat."

"Okay, then." Spencer squinted her eyes at him. She started painting over the already heavily coated wall.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Caleb asked randomly.

"Sure. Humor me." Spencer perked up.

"Well it's not exactly a joke, but wouldn't it be a real _'knee slapper'_ if you and I were dating?" He teased her from what she'd said before.

Spencer put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "Caleb, I'm so sorry about that."

"As you should be," he added playfully. "You really know how to kill a man's self-esteem."

"No!" She yelped guiltily, running over to embrace him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just got nervous. You know? I mean, I wasn't expecting to run into Toby here."

Caleb held her in his arms briefly and then he pulled himself away. "Well your apology is not accepted." He crossed his arms over his chest being intentionally immature. "You're gonna have to figure out how to make it up to me." He bit down on his lip with a devilish grin.

"Oh I'll make it up to you," Spencer replied in a sexy whisper. She stepped closer to him, her eyes traveling up and down his body as she did. Caleb's heart leaped with anticipation. He tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress the stupid smile that instinctively formed on his mouth. Then Spencer abruptly swiped his cheek with the paintbrush. He gasped.

"What are we, 10 year olds?" He wiped the smudge of paint off of his face. "Oh, I'm gonna get you now." He picked up a large paint roller vengefully and headed her way. Spencer shrieked and took off running. It wasn't long before Caleb caught up with her. He grabbed her from behind and attacked her sides with tickles.

"Stop it! You're being unmerciful." She let out with glee. Caleb did as he was told, but his hand arms remained wrapped around her waist.

He whispered gently in her ear. "When are you going to tell Toby about us?"

Spencer's body grew tense. She pried Caleb's hands off her and resumed her work. "Soon." She responded finally.

"Okay, soon as in 5 minutes or 10?"

"Soon as in sometime in the near… or distant future."

"Spencer…" he shot her a look of disapproval.

"I'm kidding!"

"You realize he's still into you," Caleb said seriously.

"What? He's definitely not." She shrugged it off.

"Spence…" His glare was piercing like a sword in her side.

"Okay, fine. We'll tell him. _I'll_ tell him." She gulped, looking over in Toby's direction. "Come with me for moral support?"

"Of course," Caleb smiled, placing his hand on her lower back.

"Hey, I was wondering where you two disappeared off to." Toby said as they approached him. "I was actually about to take off. I've gotta pick up a suit for the formal shindig tonight."

"Formal shindig? What do you mean the candidates' gala?"

"Yeah, that. Your mom invited me. Said she really wanted to give me a shout out for being instrumental in building this house for Habitat."

"I am gonna _thank_ her for that." Spencer said beneath her breath.

"Are you guys going?"

"Yeah, we're gonna carpool," Spencer blurted out.

"Mhmm. _Carpool_." Caleb cut his eyes at her.

"Cool, so I'll see you guys there then."

"Can't wait," Spencer let out weakly.

When Toby was gone, Caleb pulled Spencer aside. "What the hell, babe? Carpooling? You can't even call me your date?

"I know. I know, I'm a terrible person, but clearly my mom wants him to be there tonight to highlight this whole Habitat for Humanity thing, and I really don't want to do anything to jeopardize her campaign strategy."

"But you'll jeopardize our relationship?" He snapped.

"Caleb, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair, Spencer," he threw his hands in the air. "Look, I don't want to be angry with you. I'm not angry with you. It's just, I've been waiting for us to happen for a really long time, and there isn't a single doubt in my mind about my feelings for you. I just thought you felt the same way. Clearly you don't" He didn't give her a chance to respond. He simply walked off.

"Caleb—"Spencer called after him to no avail. She stood there contemplating the things that he'd said. She knew how he must have felt seeing her interact with her ex just moments after they had solidified their relationship. And sure, it was a bit awkward. She certainly could have handled herself with more grace and elegance, but for him to question the way she felt about him? Caleb was wrong. He was wrong. Wasn't he?

…

That evening Spencer slipped into a regal black gown with traces of silver. She pinned her bangs back, and her hair into a classic updo. When she got downstairs, Caleb was waiting for her in the kitchen, looking dapper in his tuxedo.

"You look stunning," he said softly.

"Thanks," Spencer replied.

"I'm still mad at you though." He frowned in an adorable way, as if to communicate how difficult it was for him to stay angry with her.

"I know," she started shyly.

"I'm glad that we're _carpooling_ though. Cause I mean the environment could never be sustained without us being generous and conserving" He remarked snidely.

"Okay, Caleb. I get it. I said some stupid shit. I'm sorry."

"I was just kidding…" The car ride was silent.

When they arrived, they went their separate ways. Spencer came across a group of familiar faces.

"Aria, Emily, Hanna!" She approached her friends. "I didn't know you guys were coming to this.

"Yeah, I'm sure you forgot to invite us with Caleb keeping you so busy and all," Hanna blurted out.

"Han!" Emily nudged her. "Sorry, Spencer. Hanna's had a little to think."

"Not too much, I hope. This is a conservative event."

"Ha! _Conservative_. Like you?" Hanna said underneath her breath, but Spencer did not hear her.

"You look really great," Aria changed the subject.

"Thanks, look have you seen Toby?"

"You mean Caleb?" Aria said in a hushed tone as not to set off Hanna.

"No, I mean Toby."

"Spence, you and Caleb just started going together. Do you really think it's a good idea for you—"

"Toby is my friend. Spell it, friend. Why does everyone keep assuming that there's something going on?"

"Hey Spence."

"Toby—"Her heart dropped.

"Can I steal you for a dance? Since we're friends….spell it...friends." He chuckled.

Spencer scanned the room in search of Caleb, but she could not find him.

"Uh. Sure. One dance couldn't hurt." She said reluctantly.

Toby guided her to the dance floor, placing her delicate hand on his palm.

"That dress is unfair." Toby spun her around to show her off then he pulled her in close, so close she could feel his warm breath upon her.

Spencer forced a smile as he closed in the space between them. She laid her head gently on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. When she looked up, Spencer finally spotted Caleb. He was at the other side of the room dancing with Hanna.

"She's just indecisive. I mean I lo- really really like her, but it's like being back in this town has made her regress. The Spencer I met in Madrid was entirely different."

"You mean the Spencer you cheated on me with?" Hanna asked daringly.

"You know I never cheated. We broke up broke up before I expressed my interest, and Spencer came to you first before anything … major happened.

"Anything major? I don't even want to know what that means."

"Look, I thought that our friendship was mature enough to handle this, but obviously it's not," Caleb started to walk away.

"Caleb wait, I'm sorry. Our friendship is mature enough to handle this. I'm just—"She paused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Spencer said that she wanted to talk to you."

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" She asked again.

Caleb looked away shamefully. Hanna spoke up before he could say anything. "She's never gonna love you that way that she loves Toby."

Caleb felt his skin become hot. He would have objected, but he caught a glance of Spencer and Toby dancing together. The way she rested her head on his shoulder, the way he grasped her so tight, as if to never let go.

"She's never gonna love you …. the way that I love you." Hanna's soft blue eyes pierced into his soul.

…

Spencer lifted her head up to face reality. She knew what she had to do. She knew what she wanted, and it wasn't the man who stood before her. "Toby, there's something I need to tell you—"

"Ladies and gentleman! If you'll all take your seats, we have a very special video announcement from the Hastings campaign." Everyone took their seats as the room darkened in preparation for the film. Veronica sat proudly on the stage alongside her opponent. She nodded a nod of reassurance.

The clip started off with some footage from the Habitat for Humanity event. There were scenes of an interview of the family who would be receiving the house.

"It just means so much to us to know that there's a good family woman who cares so much about the community—"Then the screen went completely black. There was silence among the room. The picture flashed and morphed into something else.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Hastings" It was an old clip of Spencer when she was being interviewed before a debate in college. Spencer frowned. She was unsure the relevance of the clip. "And I like to fuck." The video was clearly edited. The crowd was more shocked than outraged when footage appeared of two young people engaging in the physical act of love.

"Oh, Caleb" Her moans were clearly auditory. "Mmm"

"Get this off of the screen, immediately!" Veronica Hastings stood up.

Caleb looked over at Spencer but she hid her face.

"Damn, they really went at it," Hanna whispered to herself.

"Ah…well…ah. Please stand by as we work out some technical issues. Brief intermission," the announcer said awkwardly.

The whole room was in an uproar. Spencer caught a glimpse of Toby, who was fuming, making his way towards Caleb. "Toby, wait. Let me explain." She called after him, but he was un-phased. "I was literally about to tell you everything before—"It was clear that he paid her no mind. He marched right over to his former friend who held his hands up in his defense.

"Look man, it just happened last night. We were going to tell you."

"Oh? Last night, was it? Oh well as long as it was _just_ last night that you were fucking my ex-girlfriend!" he said sarcastically. "No, screw you!" Toby punched him square in the center of his face, breaking his nose.

"Toby!" Spencer pulled him away before he could take another swing.

"No, don't touch me!" He yelled out, flinging her arm off of him as he did. "You disgust me." He looked her up and down. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again." He pushed his way out of the room

Spencer felt a tear swelling up in the corner of her eye, but she did not have the time or the energy to let it fall down. She rushed to Caleb's side to tend to his wounds.

…

"I'm fine, Spencer. I'm fine." Caleb laid with his feet propped up on the bed. "I probably have a broken nose and a lifetime of humiliation, but I'm fine. How are you holding up?"

Spencer was pacing the room. "This is all my fault! I'm such an idiot. I ruined my chance that my mom might have had at winning this election."

"Spencer Hastings and idiot are two things that don't belong in the same sentence unless they're being negated." He reassured her. "Your mom's campaign will bounce back from this. What good politician hasn't had a sex scandal?"

"Someone was recording us. That's so creepy! There must be cameras hidden in here somewhere!" She started flipping over inanimate objects in search of a microphone or a camera lurking.

"Come lay down, babe. I can't do a whole lot of talking" Caleb said weakly.

"I'm so sorry. I was in the process of telling Toby, I swear!"

"It's okay, I believe you," he replied simply.

"I'm so sorry," She didn't know what else to say.

"Stop being sorry." He pulled her toward him. "We looked damn good in that video, didn't we? Do you see my technique? Those were killer moves!" Caleb said goofily.

"Seriously?" Spencer couldn't help but to laugh.

"I want you to promise me something." He looked at her with discernment.

"What's that?"

"If you ever feel uncomfortable about me and Hanna being friends, just tell me, okay? We'll talk about it. And if your feelings for Toby resurface, we can talk about that too. I want us to be completely honest with one another. Even when it hurts."

"Okay," Spencer responded. "Well there is one thing I feel I should be honest with you about."

"Damn, already?" Caleb joked.

"I like you, Caleb…like a lot. And it's the craziest feeling I have ever felt, but it's also the realest thing I have ever felt.

Caleb's eyes gleamed. "Me too." He clasped their hands together as Spencer curled up in bed beside him.

 **A/N Sooo what are ya thinkin' at this point? Are you holding out for Spoby and Haleb or does Spaleb give you as much life as they do me? What do you think about Hanna telling Caleb she loves him? Do you think Toby over-reacted? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Xoxx - UglyBigTruthers**


End file.
